Deux hommes et un sleeping bag
by Lornett
Summary: Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque David n'apporte pas son sleeping bag en mission nocturne et qu'il fait froid. - Lime, POV Evan.
1. Chapter 1

**Deux hommes et un sleeping bag**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (seul le sleeping bag ''King Size'' m'appartient! xD), je ne fais pas d'argent en écrivant... (seulement des amis)

**Prompt:**_ J_e crois quele titre dit tout - Deux hommes, un sleeping bag, Major Lorne/Dr Parrish, lime,

X-x-X

-Je ne savais pas qu'il faisait si froid la nuit sur cette planète!, me dit le botaniste entre ses dents qui claque, assis à même le sol.

-Vous oubliez toujours votre sleeping bag lors des missions nocturne, doc?

-Habituellement, je ne dors pratiquement pas lors de ces missions, il y a trop de choses à voir. Vous le savez très bien!

Oui, je le sais que trop bien parce que c'est toujours moi qui l'accompagne. C'est devenue une routine. Et même une fois où j'étais à l'infirmerie j'ai ressentit une certaine jalousie de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner. Au début je me suis sentit idiot de me sentir ainsi. Puis avec le temps, j'ai compris pourquoi. Je tiens beaucoup plus à lui que je veux bien le croire.

-Mais vous tombez de fatigue et vous êtres frigorifié. Vous voulez que je vous prête mon sleeping bag?

-Je ne veux pas vous embêter.

-Mais non, ça me fait plaisir. Je vais monter la garde pendant ce temps., dis-je en m'extirpant du sac.

-Merci, major! Dit-il se relevant et se dirigeant vers moi.

-Je vous en pris, appelez-moi Evan!

Il se glisse dans mon sac, qui s'était réchauffé grâce à ma chaleur corporel. Il émet un soupir de contentement et je m'assis sur une branche d'arbre assez massive tombé sur le sol. Au lieu de monter la garde - il n'y a pas d'animaux ou de Wraith à ce que je saches - je l'observe. Il a déjà les yeux fermé, un sourire béa accroché aux lèvre et il tremble de moins en moins, son corps se réchauffant. Mes pensées se perdent alors qu'il trouve le sommeil rapidement. Je me met à rêvasser et mes paupières finissent par devenir lourde.

Avec le temps, on a commencé à se voir beaucoup plus en dehors des missions botanique. Lorsque je n'ai rien à faire, je vais le voir à la serre où il fait pousser de nouvelles ou de très rare spécimens de fleurs. Je suis fascinée par sa passion des plantes et tout ce qui influence leur développement. Je peux l'écouter parler pendant des heures sans me fatiguer. Et il m'a même appris quelques trucs pratique.

Nous dinons parfois ensemble, lorsqu'il trouve le temps de sortir de sa serre, qu'il ne quitte que pour dormir et se laver. Et parfois, je doute qu'il ne dorme toutes les nuits.

Je me suis donc assoupit sur ma branche d'arbre lorsque je sens soudain une secousse, ce qui me réveille brusquement. Parrish se tient devant moi, l'air soucieux.

-Maintenant c'est vous qui claquez des dents. Vous allez devenir bleu si vous restez assis là. Venez vous réchauffer.

Mon cerveau doit vraiment être gelé parce que je ne réponds rien et David m'aide à me relever et sans savoir comment, nous nous retrouvons tout les deux dans mon sleeping bag. Non que je me plaigne, c'est plutôt agréable, très agréable même. L'idée d'être si proche de lui, d'être collé à lui commence à me rendre un peu dingue. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent et je crains qu'il ne le remarque. J'essaie de respirer normalement mais ma bouche s'assèche. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres et ferme les yeux très fort pour essayer de me contrôler. Mais les émotions dépassant mon contrôle, mon anatomie me le fait rapidement remarquer. David se tourne sur le flanc, et pose son bras sur mon torse. Est-ce que ce n'est qu'un réflexe de sa part ou bien essaie-t-il vraiment de... Oh oui! Sa main descend plus bas. Plus bas. NON! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Il veut abuser de moi? Oui, oh mon Dieu! Oh David!

David approche sa tête de la mienne et je peux sentir son souffle chaud contre mon oreille.

-Je sais que vous pensez constamment à moi. J'ai vue la façon dont vous me regardez.

Il caresse le bas de mon ventre sous mon pantalon et mon érection prends de plus en plus d'expansion.

-Je sais que le soir venu, vous rêvez de moi, nu et allongé sur votre lit.

L'extrémité de ses doigts long et fin effleure à peine la naissance de ma virilité. Je n'arrive plus à penser convenablement. Il retire sa main et me dénude habillement, libérant la pression que mon érection exerçait sur la parois de mon pantalon. Il caresse à nouveau la base de ma virilité et fait glisser le bout de ses doigts jusqu'au sommet.

-Je sais que vous vous touchez en vous imaginant en moi, profondément en moi.

Oh oui. Mais comment sait-il tout ça? Est-ce que je suis encore endormit? Je dois vraiment divaguer. C'est encore un de mes fantasme fou! Ça doit être ça! Mais j'ai pourtant le souffle rapide et mon pouls s'accélère dangereusement. Et il commence à faire vraiment chaud.

Il caresse du pouce le sommet de ma virilité et je crois divaguer. C'est si bon, mon cœur va exploser. Quelque chose dans sa voix change à présent. Il est beaucoup plus cru et direct. C'est malsain, mais si excitant.

-Je sais que tu me veux, tout entier.

Oh oui! Je le veux tout entier. Je veux le sentir en moi. Je veux être en lui tout entier, je veux que nous ne fassions qu'un.

-Je sais que tu veux me sauter dessus comme un petit lapin en chaleur...

Il le prends maintenant tout entier dans sa main et y applique une pression oh si délicieuse.

-...depuis notre première mission nocturne.

Il y applique des mouvements presque calculé de va et viens, avec quelques mouvements torsadé.

-Ouiii!

-Oui quoi, Evan?, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille, son souffle caressant maintenant ma nuque.

-Oui! Oui je fais tout ça..

-Tu es un vilain petit garçon!

-Ho oui! Oui je te veux David!

Il accélère la cadence et mes mains qui étaient jusqu'à présent immobile de chaque côté de moi s'activent. Ma main droite vient rejoindre celle de celui qui me rendait fou de plaisir et l'autre main vient caresser mon mamelon gauche, accentuant les sensations que je ressens déjà.

-Oh! Tu es très exigent!

-Oh oui! J'en veux toujours plus.

Je n'ai toujours pas ouvert les yeux depuis que je me suis allongé dans le sleeping bag. Et je n'ai toujours pas le courage de les ouvrir et découvrir que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve. Mais je veux à tout prix voir son visage, ce visage provocateur et audacieux que je ne lui connaissais pas encore... Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant.

Il caresse mon cou du bout de son nez et respire mon odeur. Lorsqu'il expire d'aise, je sens un frisson parcourir ma colonne vertébrale. Il remonte le long de ma mâchoire et finit par approcher sa bouche de mes lèvres désireuse. Je désire l'embrasser depuis si longtemps que j'en deviens maintenant fiévreux à la seule pensée que sa langue si habile allait bientôt rencontrer la mienne et qu'elles se dévoreraient l'une et l'autre.

Il arrête tout mouvement pour se concentrer maintenant que sur ma bouche. J'ouvre enfin les yeux, quitte à me réveiller de ce rêve démentiel. Il plonge son regard enflammé dans le mien et me sourit. Le genre de sourire qui vous laisse tout chose. Il pose enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes et pousse l'entré avec sa langue. Je referme mes yeux, alors qu'il reprends ses caresses, et sa langue se fraye un chemin jusqu'à mes dents, qu'il caresse du bout de sa langue, puis continue vers ma langue. Je masse fortement ma langue désireuse contre la sienne. J'en redemande encore et encore. Ses caresses se font de plus en plus insistante et le plaisir monte en moi par vagues. Mes doigts sur les siens suivent les mouvements tout le long de ma verge et mes autres doigts continuent à caresser et pincer gentiment mon mamelon.

-Tu ne tiendra plus bien longtemps, je peux le sentir!, murmure-t-il contre ma joue rosé, avant de revenir m'embrasser fiévreusement.

La chaleur se fait de plus en plus insupportable, malgré le froid qui règne hors du sleeping bag. Les vagues de chaleur en moi déferlent et je suis au bord de l'extase. David cesse de m'embrasser et reporte sa bouche à mon oreille, léchant mon lobe, ce qui a sur moi l'effet d'une bombe. J'accélère le mouvement sur la main de David et après quelques secondes, je libère enfin la pression sur mon chandail. Un grognement sourd et sauvage s'échappe de ma gorge alors qu'une douce et intense jouissance m'emplie de bien-être.

Je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentit ainsi de toute ma vie. Je crois que la situation et les propos quelque peu provocateur et vilain de David m'ont excités au plus haut point. Je ne l'ai jamais imaginé sous cet angle, pas même dans mes rêves les plus fou.

-Oh mon Dieu!

J'ai de la difficulté à reprendre mon souffle et mon corps tout entier palpite.

-Merci, c'est très flatteur, Evan!

Il caresse mon torse par dessus mon chandail et pose finalement sa main sur mon cœur, et je porte ma main sur la sienne. J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux et me plonge en lui.

-David, je...

Il m'arrête en posant deux doigts sur mes lèvres.

-Shh! Je sais!

Puis, il repose à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes et je pose mes mains sur sa nuque et l'attire encore plus près de moi. Il s'accroche à moi et sur ma hanche je sens maintenant quelque chose que je n'avais pas sentit plus tôt.

Je grommelle un hmmmm du plus profond de ma bouche, je glisse ma main le long de son torse et vient caresser cette bosse dans son pantalon. Oh oui! C'est mon tour de m'occuper de lui!

X-x-X

Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Notre petit David se rebelle! ^_^

Vous voulez une suite? Vous savez où cliquer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Le petit lapin sort du sac**

Merci à _**Jersey07**_ qui m'inspire toujours autant :) et qui, j'avoue, m'a vraiment plongé dans ce pairing!

_**leulade**_: J'ai choisis sleeping bag au lieu de sac de couchage seulement pour t'embêter xD Non mais

c'est qu'en petite Canadienne que je suis, je l'ai toujours dis en anglais, c'est une habitude. Et puis, c'est une chanson anglaise qui m'a inspirée ce prompt donc...

Bonne lecture!

_-David, je..._

_Il m'arrête en posant deux doigts sur mes lèvres._

_-Shh! Je sais! _

_Puis, il repose à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes et je pose mes mains sur sa nuque et l'attire encore plus près de moi. Il s'accroche à moi et sur ma hanche je sens maintenant quelque chose que je n'avais pas sentit plus tôt. Je grommelle un hmmmm du plus profond de ma bouche, je glisse ma main le long de son torse et vient caresser cette bosse dans son pantalon. Oh oui! C'est mon tour de m'occuper de lui!_

**X-x-X**

Oh oui! Les rôles sont maintenant inversés. C'est mon tour de lui montrer à quel point je le désire. Je me colle encore plus à lui, comme si cela pouvait être possible et je continue de caresser son entre-jambe. Après quelques longues secondes qui paraissent des minutes, je retire mon chandail souillé avant de décider de le plaquer sur le dos, de m'allonger sur lui et de glisser ma jambe entre les siennes. J'embrasse tendrement son cou que j'ai eu plaisir à observer depuis des semaines et pour lequel je voue une affection particulière. J'en profites pour le mordiller un peu et il se tortille sous moi, emprisonnant les muscles de mes bras dans ses grandes mains fines. Je commence à bouger sur lui, à me frotter à son entre-cuisse et il me suit dans la cadence. Son érection pousse contre la mienne et je n'en peux plus. Je crois que lui aussi parce qu'il pousse des plaintes d'impatience.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, et lui susurre à mon tour avec un voix rauque et pleine d'envie:

-Le chaud lapin a envie de sortir du sac!

David comprends bien vite mon message car il regarde aux alentours et me pointe un arbre du menton.

-Celui-là fera l'affaire!

Oui, il pense bien comme moi. J'ai envie de le prendre derrière un arbre depuis notre première mission botanique nocturne et le moment est venu. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est vraiment en train de se passer. C'est comme si j'avais une forte fièvre et que tout était flou et que je divaguais. Mais tout est bien réel.

Nous sortons avec un peu de difficulté du sleeping bag, m'extirpant par la même occasion de mes BDU et le froid nous mordille la peau, nous laissant la chair de poule. C'est sans doute un plan pour attraper la crève, mais le froid ne nous arrêtera pas. Nous nous empressons de nous rendre à l'arbre que mon spécialiste à choisis et je lui arrache presque son chandail, tellement j'ai envie de lui. Je l'entour de mes bras et frotte ma joue contre son doux torse. Il est élancé et un peu maigrichon, mais putain qu'il est désirable. J'embrasse ses petits pectoraux oubliant presque toute délicatesse, avant de mordiller un de ses mamelons, ce qui lui arrache un cri mélangé de surprise et de plaisir, déchirant le silence de cette nuit noir. Je souris, amusé, et je me met à genoux. Je passe mes mains dans son dos pour mieux le sentir contre moi et je caresse le creux de son dos tout en léchant son bas-ventre et son nombril. Il se tortille et je sens ses jambes trembler. Je souris à nouveau parce que je ne fais que commencer ma torture. Je défais ses BDU et tire d'un coup sec pour les faire tomber à ses chevilles, découvrant avec surprise qu'il ne porte rien d'autre, _le petit vilain_! Je n'ai pas le temps de prononcer un mot que David laisse s'évader de sa bouche un _ouff_ sonore, qui m'avertit qu'il a froid tout à coup. Tient, il n'y a pas que des mots qui sortent de sa bouche! Il y a aussi de la buée. Décidément, le vent et le froid ne sont vraiment pas de notre côté cette nuit, même la lune ou devrais-je dire les lunes, ne font pas partit du spectacle. Dommage, elles ratent quelque chose...

Je tente donc de le réchauffer un peu, et par la même occasion le torturer délicieusement en expirant de l'air chaud au bout de son pénis bien tendu. Il prends ma tête entre ses mains et ses ongles viennent rencontrer mon cuir chevelu.

-Tu veux ma mort ou quoi? me demande-t-il, fou d'excitation.

Comme seule réponse, je le prends tout entier dans ma bouche et ma langue épaisse masse sa verge avec beaucoup d'ardeur. Je peux sentir son corps perdre de sa chaleur, alors je caresse ses fesses afin qu'il se réchauffe un peu, faisant danser mes doigts sur son anneau du plaisir. Je profites de ma bouche bien chaude pour lécher ses testicules qui ont la chair de poule - _les pauvres_ – et pour lécher ses longues cuisses fines, avant qu'il ne me supplie de le prendre tout de suite, sinon, il n'allait pas se retenir bien longtemps.

-À vos ordres, docteur!

Je balade à nouveau mes mains sur ses fesses et les pétries. Mais c'est qu'il a un beau petit cul bien ferme. J'empoigne ses hanches fermement entre mes mains et l'incite à se retourner. Il se cramponne au tronc d'arbre qui ma foi, fait presque deux fois sa largeur et je profites quelques secondes de la vue, gravant chaque détail dans ma mémoire. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte de ma seconde érection, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me gêne un brin dans mon caleçon. Enfin, _beaucoup_. Et la sueur dans le creux de mon dos me donne des milliers de frissons. J'empoigne ses fesses et les écarte un peu, afin de le préparer.

_Le préparer. Eh merde!_

Je me mords fortement la lèvre inférieur.

-Heu... David? T'a du lubrifiant avec toi?

Il soupire profondément et tourne la tête vers moi. Je peux presque lire la déception dans ses yeux.

-Non! Tu n'en a pas?

Je n'arrive pas à répondre, je me sens idiot. Il réfléchis quelques secondes et me réponds:

-Il doit y avoir un tube de vaseline dans ma veste!

Je lui souris et me lève rapidement pour atteindre sa veste et plonger ma main dans chaque poche afin de le trouver.

-Tu es sûr? Je ne le trouve pas!

Je sens qu'il commence à s'impatienter. _Galère, c'est bien ma veine!_

-Reviens, c'est pas grave!

_Pas grave! Mais t'a vu ton petit cul serré?_

Je reviens vers lui et le prends dans mes bras, désolé.

-Evan! J'ai envie que tu me prennes maintenant et pas dans trois heures!

-Mais je ne veux pas te faire mal...

Il plonge son regard bleu nuit dans mes yeux et il m'embrasse passionnément.

-Ça fait partit des risques. Tu n'a qu'à utiliser beaucoup de salive! Je te fais baver des litres, non?, me rassure-t-il, avec un sourire carnassier accroché aux lèvres.

Je reprends un peu confiance en moi.

Puis, sans crier gare, sa main froide - _pardon, glacée!_ - vient se glisser dans mon caleçon et je laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise. _De grande surprise_.

-Ça, c'est pour m'avoir fait patienter dans le froid!

Je ferme les yeux et mon visage se déforme, j'ai l'impression que mon pénis se transforme en esquimau. C'est une vraie torture.

-Ce que tu peux être sexy quand tu grimace comme ça!

-Ce que tu peux être démoniaque parfois!, maugrée-je entre mes dents.

Il m'imite maintenant en soufflant sur la peau de mon torse, ce qui produit de la condensation, ma peau devient moite et ça me donne encore plus de frissons lorsque le vent vient balayer ce semblant de chaleur. David se met finalement à genoux et abaisse à peine mon caleçon, pour pouvoir réchauffer ma verge, et à peine dans sa bouche, je me sens fondre de l'intérieur. Après l'avoir bien humecté, il s'arrête et me regarde dans les yeux.

-Et ça, c'est parce que j'ai vraiment envie que tu me prennes, sans rien, là, maintenant!

Je prends son visage entre mes mains et l'incite à se lever. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, qui est presque suppliant et je l'embrasse comme je n'ai jamais embrassé auparavant. Je met tout mon amour, tout mon respect et tout mon désir dans ce baiser passionné et doux.

-David!, dis-je dans un soupir.

-Ev, je t'en supplie!

Il se retourne à nouveau et s'appuie sur l'arbre. Je n'ai d'autre choix qu'acquérir à sa demande. C'est si gentiment demandé. Et j'en ai tellement envie. Je me promets d'y aller en douceur.

Je me mets donc à genoux, et je le prépare à recevoir la baise du siècle. _Bon peut-être pas finalement! _Si le froid ne se dissipe pas, on risque de rester collé ensemble comme une langue sur un poteau en plein -40 Celsius. _Bon j'exagère mais quand même!_

Après avoir bien préparé l'entrée avec mes doigts et ma langue et bien ''lubrifié'' avec ma salive, j'entends des plaintes d'impatience. C'est le moment. Je respire un bon coup, me redonne un coup de fouet et me colle à lui. Il se cambre et je le pénètre lentement, _très lentement_. Ses mains se cramponnent si fortement à l'arbre, j'ai l'impression qu'il va y laisser des traces avec ses ongles. D'une main ferme, je m'agrippe à sa hanche droite et de l'autre, je caresse sa nuque. Je lui laisse un moment pour qu'il s'habitue à moi en lui et c'est lui qui bouge le premier. _Mon Dieu! _Son petit cul est si serré! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressentit cette sensation de forte pression autour de moi_.C'est si bon! _J'enregistre la cadence de ses mouvements et je les imite bientôt à la perfection. Nous dansons à l'unisson et nos corps se réchauffent. Il agrippe une de ses main à ma cuisse, y enfonçant ses ongles et il garde son équilibre avec l'autre main toujours contre l'arbre. De mes deux mains, je caresse le creux pâle et menu de ses reins, au même rythme que nos vas et viens. Nous ne sentons bientôt plus le froid, la chaleur saisissant tout notre corps. Qui aurait cru qu'être en lui me donnerait si chaud?

Des nuages de vapeur s'élèvent au dessus de nos têtes, produisant différentes formes abstraites. Le plaisir s'intensifie et je ressens des décharges électrique dans tout mon corps. C'est une sensation merveilleuse et grisante. Je me penche sur son dos pour venir embrasser son épaule et la mordiller un peu. Il se décide à retirer ses ongles de ma cuisse et caresse ma nuque. Il tourne sa tête vers moi et enfonce sa langue dans ma bouche. Je crois que ma vue s'embrouille. J'accélère la cadence et David gémit de plaisir. Je ne peux retenir des plaintes rauque. _Ce qu'il est excitant! _

Nous sommes aux portes du 7ième Ciel et David se caresse frénétiquement. J'enfonce mes ongles dans ses hanches, le faisant mien entièrement, désireux de laisser mes marques. Notre plaisir est au point le plus culminant et nous n'en pouvons plus. Je crois que mes jambes vont me lâcher! J'accélère encore une fois la cadence, si c'est possible rendu à ce point. Il n'en faut pas plus et j'explose en lui, suivit de près par David. Cette jouissance est plus délicieuse que la précédente et je m'affale presque sur son dos, oubliant qu'il est debout lui aussi. David me supporte un peu et s'appuie sur l'arbre. Je le serres dans mes bras et reprenons un peu nos esprits.

-Wow, Ev! Tu es un vrai étalon.

-Tu sais que tu es plus serré qu'un trou de souris?, dis-je en rigolant.

-C'est pour ça que tu aime mon petit cul!

_Oui c'est vrai!_ J'aime aussi son sourire qui me fait fondre, sa voix, sa façon de parler, ses grandes mains qui bougent dans tout les sens lorsqu'il s'exprime, sa façon de caresser les plantes, ses grandes jambes élancée, _son cou._

J'embrasse tendrement son cou, pour le remercier de m'avoir - _de nous avoir_ - fait vivre ce moment. Je n'oublierai jamais la première fois que j'ai fais l'amour avec David Parrish, par une nuit glaciale dans la forêt vierge de Loringa. _[1]_

_[1] _Encore une planète inventée par moi!


End file.
